Midori Tsukui (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
'Midori Tsukui '(津久井緑 Tsukui Midori) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Midori has brown eyes and short, orange hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Midori's main weapon is Kazekirimaru. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Midori wields a green version of Kazekirimaru. Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Midori learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed because she is a ninja. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Midori says "I won't forgive you", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Midori takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Midori will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Midori can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Midori open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Midori wears an bright green kimono that bares her shoulders and has a slit on the right side of the dress and yellow straw sandals. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but green. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress and now has pink Japanese blossoms on it. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III, except her dress has the same designs from Soul Calibur V. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Midori Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (05,21) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (15,20) Feet: Leather Sandals (09,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,21 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,27 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia *Midori's rivals are Stacy, Miranda, Adelheid, Siegfried, Reinhild, Taki, Natsu, Greed, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Amy. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery Midori's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2816.JPG 100 2817.JPG 100 2818.JPG 100 2819.JPG 100 2820.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h05m32s162.png|Midori wielding Kazekirimaru. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h05m48s44.png|Midori wielding Kazekirimaru before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h05m59s169.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h06m10s230.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h06m28s146.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h06m48s127.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-15h07m06s94.png|Midori wielding Kazekirimaru after the battle.